sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Constantine
Name: Aurom Harold "Harry" Constantine Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 9th School: P.J. Gilroy Homeroom: Mrs Hallam's Homeroom 232 Hobbies and Interests: Notherm Long Arm Kung Fu, Choy Li Fut Drunken Boxing, Swimming Team, Magic the Gathering Appearance: At 5'11 and 1/2", Harry is tall for hs age. He's got close cropped reddish brown hair and an impressive nose. It looks like a pelican's beak. He also walks with a permanent hunch, thanks to his terrible posture. With two wide brownish eyes under combable brows, he looks like some bird of prey, except for his mouth. His mouth is wide and often extremely open, flapping away to one of his friends. Harry is well built and has a very athletic body. He's taken to wearing loose fitting clothes because he hates restricting his movements. He also carries a pocket watch because he can't stand the feel of a wristwatch. Harry is comfortable 158 lbs, most of it muscle. Biography: Harry Constantine was adopted at age 4 by the Constantine family. His adoptive mother had turned out to be infertile, and both Mr. and Mrs. Constantine deperately wanted to have children. Mr. Constantine had a child in previous marriage who lives with them, Lori, 18. Her mother caught HIV from a contaminated blood transfusion and died several years ago. Mr. Constantine's current wife is wife number three actually, but wife number two is never talked about. Harry doesn't know why. Mr. Constantine wanted Harry and Lori to jointly run his box-making business, but both have different plans. Lori plans to go to RISD and become a fine artist and Harry wants to go to China and become a Bhuddist monk. Mr. Constantine is disappointed with his children and urges them to think to the future. Mrs. Constantine, on the other hand, is a very successful thriller author, and encourages both children's form of self expression. She tries very hard to be the "cool Mom" and is consequently a massive source of embarassment to both Lori and Harry, although Harry rarely notices because his head is so off in the clouds. Almost immediately after adoption, the Constantines had Harry tested for his IQ. His IQ is a respectable 128, but he's crippled academically because of his well-developed ADHD. The drugs never seemed to work, and often exascerbated his symptoms. On a whim, young Harry tried a Martial arts class and fell in love. By age six he'd achieved a green belt in Northern Long Arm Kung Fu and by age 12 was in line for a black belt. He achieved that and began on Choy Li Fat Drunken Boxing. He's currently testing for a black belt in that as well. The discipline helped him immensely and allowed him to achieve decent to above average grades in school. Harry has also entered the swim team. He has a love of the ocean and when he could would always go to the pool or the beach. Consequently, he's in shape, but doesn't have much bulk to him. He's done well, placing in the top three fairly often, about half the time. it really helped to socialize him. He also keeps a fish tank in his room, although he goes through a lot of fish. He tends to forget to feed them. Socially, Harry is a mid-ranker. He can be fun to be around, but he tends to have a temper that leads to arguments. This has kind of sparked off an enmity with Marvin Hendrick.He also has a somewhat strong moral center and consequently feels that what Renee and Marvin do is wrong. Part of that is his Bhuddist perspective, and part of it is that he gets the recieving end of their barbs sometimes. If he wasn't a target, he'd be a lot less motivated against them, and would probably just ignore them. Magic: the Gathering is Harry's secondary passion. He picked it up from a visiting cousin when he was ten and never looked back. Harry's never competed, and he really isn't that good. He just doesn't have good sense of timing for such a game, but he just plays to have fun with his friends. At lunch you can usually find him either regalling someone with a long and dubious story or playing a chaotic multiplayer game of Magic with the geeks. Advantages: Harry is a trained martial artist which makes him a deadly comabatant in melee, and he doesn't have that many enemies, because he is generally a nice guy. He'll generally be able to mix into any group. Physically he's got great stamina and strength, and he can take a few hits. Disadvantages: Harry doesn't have great survival skills, having grown up in suburbia, and is frustratingly moral. He's also slightly color blind, and has a slight problem diferentiating between different shades of green. He is other symptom is that he sees Hot Pink as a greyish tan. Number: Male Student no. 39 --- Designated Weapon: Agram 2000 Conclusions: So, he's got ADHD, his survival skills are minimal at best, and all he's got to bring to the table are these artsy-schmartsy martial arts skills of his. Knowing how to kick won't do you much good when someone comes up behind you and pummels you full of lead... but that's just my opinion. The above biography is as written by Endless_Helix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Endless_Helix, CycoKiller '''Kills: Mary-Anne Robinson Killed by: '''Bryan Calvert '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Look, I'm fucking sick to my stomach from this twisted hell-hole. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to go home, with everyone else intact and alive,(...) I suppose that I'm just another threat to you. Well, fucking hell, girl, you're all the fucking same, you just haven't fucking tried to hurt me yet. It's this goddamn island; it's screwing with your head. You're afraid of dying, hell, everyone is, and you want to take it out on somebody. Great, you know what? I bet most of the more psychotic players from the last one of these things started out just like you. I kind of wonder what you're going to fucking turn out as... A rapist maybe? A cannibal? I know that if you survive long you're going to be murderer. Everyone will be, by extension. That's what's so fucked up about this place."'' Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Harry. In order from first to finish. *The Time of my Life *The Very Basic Will to Live *Genocide in our Fucking Minds *Nightfall and the River *G28 - Start *Sweet Serenity *Bodom Beach Terror Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harry Constantine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students